


Gift Wrapped

by Karin Mazaki (KarinMazaki)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinMazaki/pseuds/Karin%20Mazaki
Summary: Kaiba is pissed he has new feelings for the "Mutt". Mokuba convinced him to get a special Christmas present for Joey. Somebody may be killed or faint or it may be the beginning of something new.





	Gift Wrapped

Gift Wrapped  
“Mutt!”  
“It’s that dammed Mutt’s fault” Seto thought as he stormed through the mall on Christmas Eve no less, despite the crowds the other shoppers parted in front of him like the Red Sea.  
“No it’s that midget’s fault” Seto continued to yell in his head.  
“It’s his fault, he taught the blond idiot to play Duel Monsters, just so I would notice him. Now I have these feelings.” Seto continued to rage in his head about becoming friends with Yugi and being forced to be civil with the blond boy. Yugi forced him to drop the insults that kept Joey from getting too close. Joey always responded in kind. If Seto yelled at him, he yelled back. If Seto threw a punch, he punched back. If he “accidently” touched him, Joey touched back just as “accidentally”. If Seto looked a little too long, Joey gazed at him with a look that made Seto feel weird in his stomach. Seto stopped in his tracks. Yes, it was the midget’s fault, he was having feelings for the Mutt.  
Seto ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Straight ahead was the store he was seeking. After a long talk with Mokuba, he was convinced it was time to act on the feelings. He was certain the Puppy felt the same. An image of Joey laughing at something stupid Tristan said flashed through his mind. Seto smiled and thought with less venom:   
“Dammed Puppy, making me feel things.”  
It both frightened and excited Seto, but Seto was no coward. He’ll go for it and see what happens. Seto marched to the store, stepping over the girls who fainted at the sight of Seto Kaiba smiling.  
Walking into the store he found what he was looking for. Now this was Mokuba’s fault. The last place Seto wanted to be was the mall on Christmas Eve. But Mokuba convinced him that he needed to exchange the “friendship” gift for a “please be my boyfriend” gift. Now that he was holding it. He knew it was the right thing to do. He made the exchange, paying extra for the more expensive gift and left in search of the gift wrapping store.  
At every mall was a gift wrapping stand for a small donation to charity, the workers will wrap your gift. Mokuba said there was an expert wrapper he should ask for. Seto agreed, only the best for Seto Kaiba. While the line for gift wrapping was long, it moved quickly. Soon he was requesting the top wrapper. Luckily, the girl recognized him and without delay called out:  
“Joey, you got a customer.”  
“Joey?!” Seto made sure his clothes and hair were perfect.  
Meanwhile, in the back of the store, Joey took a deep breath. Luckily Mokuba warned him that Seto was stopping by. It gave him a chance to freshen up. He put on a smile and walked out. There was his crush in all of his glory.  
“Hi ya Kaiba, come on back.” Joey moved to let the other boy into the back. A co-worker protested, but Joey waved him off. He was a friend of the owner and worked this job every year. He built up a reputation for his expertise. This brought in more donations for the charity his friend ran. It was a good thing he could wrap presents in his sleep because he was so flustered right now.  
“So Kaiba let’s see the gift. Mokuba said you were getting a last minute gift for someone special.”  
Seto decided to kill his little brother later. Shrugging he handed over the gift.  
“You might as well…” He mumbled  
Joey opened the box and delicately picked up the statue of Blue-Eyes and Red-Eyes cuddled together. Joey blushed at the meaning. He gently replaced the statue and closed the box. Looking up he saw the look in Seto’s face. The look was a mixture of fear and hope.   
“Joey, I like you, will you be my boyfriend?”  
Joey nodded his head, too overwhelmed to talk. He hugged Seto instead. After a moment he found his voice:  
“We have similar ideas.”  
Joey pulled out of Seto’s arms and walked over to the corner of the room. After digging through a bag he returned to Seto’s side.  
“I was going to wrap this after my shift…You might as well have it now.”  
Joey held out a picture of the same dragons intertwined together in a ying/yang symbol. Seto said:  
“I love it”  
Then he pulled his new boyfriend into his arms and kissed him. Joey immediately kissed back. After they parted Seto asked:  
“When do you get off work?”  
“Eight o’clock, why?”  
“I thought we could have a late supper.”  
“Could you pick me up at nine? I still have to wrap presents for the gang.”  
“Sure thing Puppy.”  
Joey giggled “Puppy?”  
“What? I like dogs.”  
Joey gave him a light smack on the arm for that, and then leaned in for a kiss. Just then a blushing co-worker interrupted Joey and Seto. One of Joey’s best customers needed him. The girl left and they quickly made plans. Joey asked Seto to hold onto his present, because his drunken father was likely to break it or sell it. Seto made a mental note to change where Joey lived in the future, even if he had to bribe his worthless father to do it. With one final kiss, they parted with smiles on their faces.   
Yes, Yugi, Mokuba, and Joey were responsible for these new feelings, but Seto really didn’t mind.


End file.
